Sky of FirE, Eureka SeveN
by TypeSkyfire
Summary: A year has passed and Renton and Eureka return. But now they must face the remmnet of the old evils as a new threat from the stars emerges. However, a friend from Renton's childhood returns as they try to unravel the mystery of his crimson Traper.


**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Eureka Seven, Bones, Bandai or anything in this story except my new characters and mechs.**

**Chapter one**

**Red Tuesday**

It begins on a hill, where three young children and an old man are gazing at the moon.

"Hey Maeter why are you folding your hands like that" said the youngest child.

"I'm wishing on a star as hard as I can, so that Mama and Renton will comeback soon" says Maeter.

"Me too" says Linck.

"Yeah me too" says Maurice.

Then Axel spoke "Yes hurry back Renton and bring that young lady back with you ,your lovely children are waiting for you" as they continued to gaze at the moon.

_A short distance away_

A young couple and their _very _large badger sit atop their motorbike gazing at the moon, at the same time another young couple stand in front of a small lake, each with a jewel on their forehead, the young man's glowing red, while the young woman with wings glows blue.

_Half way across the continent_

You see a young man in a semi rundown garage doing minor repairs to a refboard "Ah finished with the small matters now for the bigger one at hand" he says as he puts down the board, he then picks up a welder as he seems be attaching a foot to a larger body. He finishes and says "Their you go my friend I held up my end of the bargain now its time you held up yours." Never seeing his eyes for the fact that his long hair is somewhat covering them, you see him smile an arrogant yet friendly smile, as he looks up at the LFO which looks a lot like the Nirvash.

_One week later_

Early morning has come to the Thurston household, Axel begins to groggily wake up, while the children are still dead asleep. It's a Saturday morning, the newly rebuilt shop is closed and the children don't go to school, so its very hard for Axel to get himself up. But he knows that Maeter and the boys will be up soon, so he somewhat forces himself up to get dressed for the day. He goes down stairs and heads for the kitchen suddenly he hears a knock on the door, "Who can it be this early in the morning" he says to himself as he goes to answer it. When he opens it and sees who's at the door all he can think is "god I must still be dreaming." Renton and Eureka smile warmly at Axel and then decide to speak.

"Hi grandpa I'm back" Renton said in a somewhat apologizing manner for taking to long.

"Hello Mr. Thurston its nice to see you again" she tells him in the same manner as Renton.

Axel just stares for a minute, then he shakes himself from his shock then tells Renton, "My god Renton where have you been!" Renton then tells him " sorry grandpa we took so long but we landed half way across the world so it would take us a while to get home, plus we kind of got sidetracked because we decided to see the world as we came home."

Axel then goes to Renton and gives him a hug, which catches him by surprise, then Axel tells him "it's just good to have you home." "It's good to be home" Renton tells him back. Axel then approaches Eureka takes her hand and tells her "as always its good to see you too my dear." "Thank you Mr. Thurston" she tells him. "Enough with this Mr. Thurston just call me Axel." "Ok Axel" she tells him giggling. " Hey grandpa you don't happen to have a way to contact the Gekkostate do you." he asks Axel. " What you plan on leaving so soon you just got here." " No mis… I mean Axel we just want to tell the children that we're home that's all" Eureka said trying to clarify.

"Oh is that it, why didn't you just say so, hey wake up we got visitors." Axel says yelling up stairs. "It's to early grandpa." "Yeah who is it." voices from the second floor tell Axel. "Well come down and you'll see." he yells back. "Ok" the voices yell back. "What" Renton and Eureka said looking at each other. Then three small figures come down the stairs, rubbing their eyes and then see the ones they've been wanting to see for over a year. "Mama, Papa!" the kids yell as they run towards their parents. "Maurice, Maeter, Linck." Eureka says with tears of happiness in her eyes. She then opens her arms and embraces all three them, all them crying tears of joy. "Mama we've missed you." the children cry. "I've missed you too." she tells them back. The kids then turn their attention to Renton and run towards him arms open. They hug him and say "We've missed you too papa." "I've missed you too kids." Renton says trying to hold back his tears.

Axel just looks on, wiping a small tear from his eye, as he looks at the young family having their reunion. Just then he hears another knock at the door. "Now who can that be." he says with a confused look on his face. The young family just looks up with the same look on their faces. Axel opens the door and there stands a young military officer. The young soldier then speaks, "Axel Thurston." "Who wants to know." he says in a suspicious manner. "Lieutenant Alvin of the United Federation Marine Corps sir." "The UFMC eh." Axel said cocking his eyebrow. "Yes sir, I am under orders from General Macintyre to request your presence." "Hm Macintyre uh, it's been a while since I heard that name." Axel thought aloud. The lieutenant looked past Axel's shoulders and was surprised at _who_ was behind him. "Oh Mr. and Mrs. Thurston, we did not know you had return, I know this must be sudden but we ask that you come along as well." "Hold on there they've just arrived, and me and the children have just woken up, give us at least an hour to get ready." Axel scolded him. "Oh sorry, of course sir take all the time you need, we'll be waiting outside." Axel then closed the door and began to walk to his room when Renton stopped him. "Grandpa why didn't you just say no, I mean he's with the military." " Don't worry Renton, I've known this Macintyre for years, he's one of the few sensible men in the military, we don't have to fear him." he reassured Renton. "Ok grandpa, if you say he is." "Good then, Renton your clothes are up stairs, and you my dear, Holland sent some of your clothes when he dropped off the children." he told the both of them. "Thank you." Eureka said bowing graciously.

An hour passed, Renton and Eureka had showered and were already dressed, as were the children as they had showered the night before, and finally so was Axel. They all went outside as Axel locked up behind them, Lieutenant Alvin approached them and said, "Are you ready." " Yes we are." Axel responded. "Okay please come with us." They all entered the car and drove off to Bellforest airport.

On the drive and flight to the base they were being taken to, the children told Renton and Eureka everything they have been doing the past year. Then it was their parents turn. Axel looked on and smiled at everything that was going on, but quietly he was thinking of what was going to happen. He knew Macintyre since they were young men, if he was calling for him, then it was for something very important.

They've finally arrived at the base, the Thurstons disembarked, Lieutenant Alvin then pointed to a hanger and said "We ask you that you wait in their, but don't worry, there's plenty of _familiar _people their to keep you company." he told them with smile on his face. The Thurstons just looked at him confused as they walked towards the hanger. When they entered, they just stood in shock as they saw the entire crews of the Gekko-go, Super Izumo, and group of people they thought they'd never see again.

"RENTON, EUREKA, WERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Holland bellowed. "We've been so worried about you." said Talho as she put her hand his shoulder to calm him down while she held their four month old son in her other arm. Not that Renton or Eureka cared, as they were still in shock about the fact that behind their friends stood Renton's father and sister, Adrock and Diane and a younger master Norb and lady Sakuya.

Then Renton shook himself out and exclaimed. "Wait a minute here, sis, dad, what's going on here!" "Master Norb, Lady Sakuya, please explain what's going on." Eureka stated. "Renton please calm down." said Diane. "Yes listen to your sister son." stated Adrock "But…" Renton stuttered. " Don't worry Renton we really are here." said Norb. Sakuya then chimed in "That's right, you were told we would come back remember." "What" Renton and Eureka exclaimed. "I can't believe you don't remember, it was only a year ago when you were told." said an old voice. Renton and Eureka turned around to see Gonzy showing his _lavender eyes._ "Gonzy are you a.." Renton started but was cut off. "Perhaps it is better explained by an old friend of yours." Gonzy said pointing to the back of the hanger. "Renton, Eureka it is so good to see you again." Eureka and Renton just stood in shock, that voice, that familiar and soothing voice that they could never forget. "NIRVASH!" the both of them exclaimed. From the shadows of the hanger the Nirvash in its spec 3 form walked forward with the spec 2 THEEND behind her. "Nirvash how can you be here." asked Eureka. "As I had told you a year ago that when peace between humans and scubs could be achieved we would show are selves to you again, well I feel that day is close at hand." The Nirvash explained. "There will be many hard ships ahead but that day is not far out of reach." she added.

There was dead silence in the hanger until finally Axel spoke up, in a bit of a rage. "WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON HERE!" "First my grandson returns after missing for year, then my son, who suppose to be dead, returns along with my granddaughter. Can someone please just tell me what's going on." "You haven't changed one bit since the day I met you Axel." Everyone turned around to see a military general walk towards them. "General Daniel Macintyre, its been a long time." "Don't worry Axel I'll explain everything to you, to everyone, besides there's a few people you still have to say hello to." he said as he pointed backwards. "HI!" said Anemone in her usual excitable way. "Hello everyone." said Dominic. "ANEMONE!" exclaimed Eureka as her wings spread out showing her excitement. They then ran to each other, and gave each other a quick hug. "I can't believe you two are back." exclaimed Anemone. "It seems you two are doing well." Dominic said in his usual analytical manner.

"Yeah we're doing good, but what are you two doing here." Renton asked. "They didn't tell you, we're part of the Gekkostate now." Anemone chimed in. "They are?" Renton and Eureka asked. "Yeah They are, sorry we didn't mention it." Holland said rubbing the back of his head. "Yep they're full fledge members, just like you two." Hap told them. "So they really are." Renton said. "Yes, we felt that it was better for them to leave the Izumo." said Captain Juregens. "That's right, besides the strict military life wasn't for them any more." Maria told them. "Oh I see" said Renton and Eureka. Then Anemone spoke up. "Hey you two there's someone we want you to meet." "Really who?" asked Eureka. Anemone then motioned someone from behind her to come forward and said. "Don't be shy, these are the two we told you about." Then from the shadows a young girl about Eureka's age came in to view. Renton and Eureka were thrown back, and not because of her cobalt colored hair, but more because of her tale tale _lavender _eyes. But beyond that she looked like your average teenage girl, she had on a dark blue T-shirt, blue jeans, and had her hair in a simple ponytail. She then spoke, rather meekly "Hello, my name is Aki, Anemone has told me a lot about you two." "Hello Aki, I'm Renton." he told her. "And I'm Eureka." Eureka followed. "But I don't understand, how is it that another coralian was born?" Renton asked. "I can answer that one." Gonzy cut in. "You see she's part of the reason why we're here, she was born not long after you two left." Gonzy told them. "We don't know what triggered her birth, but we know that she'll play an important part in the events to come." "I see, but who found her. Renton asked. "We did." General Macintyre said. "We had detected some strange readings in a cave not to far from here." he told them. "When we investigated, we saw that she had been ejected from the scub." " We knew she was a coralian, however she was able to speak from the moment we found her." the general explained. "That's when we contacted the Gekkostate, for they were the only ones who how to handle a coralian the _right way._" "So for the past year, we've been helping out the Marines in helping out with Aki." Holland cut in. "Ok we see." Renton and Eureka said.

"But, that's not the reason why we brought you all here." General Macintyre stated. "Oh, the what is the reason?" Holland asked." "Well frankly, we had thought of summoning just yours and Captain Juregens crews for your input, but considering the many "_other"_ visitors we have here, what we're about to show you seems to hold higher importance." the General stated. "What we're about to show you is an amateur video that was taken five days ago thirty miles east of New Houston." said Captain Alvin as he put a disc into a wall monitor. "Five days ago, that was a Tuesday was in it." asked Renton. "Yes it was." replied Alvin. "Why did you ask that." said Holland looking at Renton. "I don't know, it just popped up." said Renton. Then the monitor turned on, the video started playing, on the screen was a young man talking the other young man who was filming the video. "Hey dude, are you sure this guy is gonna show up." asked the man being filmed. "Hey don't worry man, this guy has been showing up here for the past two days." said the man behind the camera. "Hey I jus - wait a minute, who the hell is that!" "Oh shit! I think its him, I think its him." The camera then focused on a mountain on the other side of the near by canyon. On the top of the mountain, stood the lone figure of a young man with a ref board on his back. He then removed the board, he let it float in the air and it started emitting the familiar green traper. He then jumped on the board, and as soon as he made contact with it, it started to emit _crimson_ traper. He then rocketed off to the other side of the canyon, he then went into to the sky and disappeared into the clouds. Then the man in front of the camera reacted. "HOLY SHIT!, did you just see that." "SHIT YEA I DID!" the man behind the camera replied.

The video ended, and everyone in the hanger, except Axel, Adrock, and the Marines, where in shock. Then the General spoke. "We know who the individual on the tape is." he stated. "We just want to know he can do what he does." "I've never seen anything like that before." Holland stated. "I don't think any of us have." said Juregens. "Well what about you." asked the General looking at Gonzy and the Nirvashes. "Hm, well I do somewhat remember something, but it seems like a distant memory." replied Gonzy. "It is the same for us as well." replied the Nirvashes. "So Daniel, asked Axel, which one of the three is it. "Well, considering that the first two have been missing for quite a while, we're pretty sure that it's the last one." replied the General with a smile. "So what do we do now then?" asked Adrock. "Since he's been trying to get are attention for a week now, I say we finally give it to him." said the General. "I ask that you all return to your respective ships, we'll be leaving in twenty minutes." stated Captain Alvin. As everyone began to leave, Renton asked Axel. "Hey grandpa, you really know the guy in the video?" "Of course I know him, and so do you Renton." replied Axel. "I do?!" asked Renton. "Yes you do, though he never did _that _when he was with you, you two where pretty when you where kids." stated Axel. Renton stopped and started thinking, Eureka then walked up, put her hand on his shoulder and asked, "Renton are you okay?" Renton looked up and said "Yea, I'm fine Eureka." They then continued walking, but Renton was still thinking. "It couldn't be him, could it?" he asked him self.

As the Gekko was flying to it's destination, Renton, Eureka, and the kids were in the hanger talking with the Nirvash. Just then Holland and Talho entered with their son. "Hey you two, what are you doing here?" Renton asked. "Oh nothing we just came so that Holland could apologize for yelling at you two earlier."Talho said nudging Holland. "Uh yeah sorry about that." Holland said uneasily. "Don't worry about it Holland." said Renton. "We know you where just worried about us." said Eureka. Then Eureka looked at Talho and asked. "Is that your baby Talho?" "Yes he is." she replied. Renton then asked "What did you name him?" "We named him Dewey." Holland replied. "Oh We see." Renton and Eureka said with a smile.

Everything was quiet until Gidget spoke thru the intercom. "Leader, we've arrived at are destination." "Well Renton looks like we're about to meet this mystery friend of yours." Holland stated. "Yeah looks like." Renton said.

As the crews of the ships disembarked, they saw they were close to the canyon. "So what do we do now?" Holland asked. "Now we wait, it shouldn't be that long before he shows up." replied the General. For the next ten minutes, the crews of the ships talked amongst themselves about what was happing and going to happen, when suddenly one of the marine technicians spoke up. "Sir, we have a large traper wave interference coming from the canyon coming towards us." "I see." replied the General. "But sir the waves size and power are so immense, that it… it rivals the Seven Swell phenomenon." "Incredible" most of the crowed says. "Sir it should be here in ten seconds!" Just then everyone turned towards the canyon and right then a large pillar of crimson traper pushed the young man on the ref board vertically up. No one was able to get a good look at him, except for Renton, who remembered exactly who the young man was, and preceded to say in a low, focused tone "Yeah I remember him now."

**To Be Continued **

**The young man is reunited with his childhood and a new friend is made, as a new threat looms over the horizon. Next Chapter: Red Dawn**

**Well there's my first chapter, so R&R, even its just to burn me. But I will continue it no matter what. Oh and P.S. cobalt is just a fancy word for blue.**


End file.
